The present invention generally relates to multiplayer games, and in particular relates to a multiplayer racing game.
Racing games enjoy enduring popularity. Some types of racing games, such as pure head-to-head competition games probably are best suited for implementation as computer games. Indeed, a plethora of such “pure” racing games exist for personal computers and the various gaming consoles. Gaming outcomes in these pure racing games largely depends on the relative game play skills of the players.
In other racing game variations, game rules mix head-to-head competition with at least elemental racing strategies to provide a richer game play experience. With this type of racing game, the game play outcome depends on both luck and strategy.
However, even with the existence of such games, there remains a need for a racing game that may be implemented as a computer game, or as a traditional board game, and that combines elements of luck and strategy in a manner that provides consistently captivating game play. Preferably, such a racing game would include elements that tie in with real-world racing events, such as with popular stock car racing series, to provide further elements of fan enjoyment.